Fate Can Be a Funny Thing
by MidnightSilverChan
Summary: It all happened so fast.One minute she was visiting her parents grave,the next she was attacked by a freaking "Ninja."Stupid dark alleys.Then they were their, 13 year old Riri's worst nightmare,and saviors.Turtles.Fate sure was a screwing with her today.
1. A fateful encounter

**Hi! MidnightSilverChan here! This is my second attempt at,Fate Can Be A Funny Thing, which was origanally called, Riri Stands Once More, but I decided to change the title cause i like this one, and I really hope its more enjoyable this time! I tried to fix a few things, with the help of my Beta, Adriatic Rose! I want Riri to be a character that others enjoy reading about, who is not a Mary sue, and isn't perfect, but still brave despite her age and the horrible things going on around her. I also want the story to be somewhat more realistic. I don't want her life to be so bad like in most stories though, but I wanted to write a story of a character who's having a rough time in her life, and her friends, the turtles and humans, who help keep her on her feet, despite the fact she was terrafied of the turtles at first. I really hope you enjoy reading this! If any of you have ideas that you think could make this better, or errors you see that I should tend to, please tell me! Enjoy!**

**`U`U`U`U`**

I rubbed my gloved hands together and breathed on them for warmth, the chilly night air freezing my hands even though the soft gloves securely enveloped them. It was a bit past midnight and the crescent moon glowed gallantly upon the cemetery's grim surface, making the tombs glisten. I stood there, standing in front of my father and mother's tomb, today being the very anniversary of their death: my birthday. I had been there for only a half hour, but I was already shivering violently. Even so, leaving would only upset me more than I already was. It was my fault that they were dead; the least I could do was pay my respects. Zatch had offered to come with me, but I declined, for this was something I needed to by myself. Because I would be walking around in the middle of the night, Zatch secured me with my own pocket knife, which I had no intention of using whatsoever.

I lifted up my gloved hand and gently touched the scar on the side of my face. It started under my eye and went all the way down to the bottom of my jaw. I grimaced at the memory of how I had gotten it: on my tenth birthday, the one on which my father had died. I sighed once more and looked around. Fog surrounded the cemetery, giving it an eerie feel. I didn't like to admit it, but being alone at night in the middle of the cemetery…well it was absolutely terrifying to me. But I tried to be brave - for my parents -I reminded myself. I was usually a cheery person, the "crazy one" in our new "family" of three. It was made up of my two friends and me. Their names were Mimi and Zatch. I'd known them since I was a kid. We always played together as children, at a park nearby, the three of us were inseparable. But even so, it was now my birthdays that I hated the most; I was usually withdrawn on them. My friends understood and never pried much, but even with that, they always ended up waking me up with bashing pans, a happy birthday song, and a vanilla cake with butter cream frosting. (My favorite.)

I was truly grateful to have such wondrous friends. At least, I had one blessing on this terrible day. I ended up staying at the cemetery for another hour, talking to my parent graves' as if they were there. I told them about school, and how things were at home, and how I missed them. When my father was alive, we would do this at mom's grave. When I was done, I bowed like the respectful person I was and continued on home. But I wasn't able to shake the feeling, that aching feeling, that I was being…watched….and it bothered me, so I walked faster, pacing myself. The streets of New York were as lively as they were in day, after all, it was the city that never sleeps, so of course there were people everywhere. An occasional bump here or there by a pedestrian, a silent nod hello, but they didn't sit there and watch you. I still couldn't shake the feeling. My breathing started to get ragged, as it usually did when I was scared or nervous, and I tried to calm myself. We lived next to Central Park, which was still two blocks away, and I would be coming up to an alleyway soon. Oh how I cursed at the fact I had to go through an ALLEYWAY on my way home. But there was simply no other way I could go. I sighed and glanced around, and as far as I could tell, nothing was there.

The dreaded alleyway came up and I drew in a deep breath, ready to sprint if needed. I may not look it, but I can run fast. I was only five feet, so I wasn't very tall, but I just so happen to be the fastest in all the 7th grade, my grade of course, being I turned 13 today, I was a little older than most though. I turned into the alleyway, my inside alarms practically screaming that something else was there, but, like a complete and utter retard, I payed no attention whatsoever to them. I continued walking until I saw the little right turn I would make to get out of the alley and sighed in relief. But the watched feeling was still there.

Before I knew what was happening, I was suddenly kicked in my chest onto the ground by a large black boot, my voice letting out a squeak as my body connected with the cold hard ground. I tried to get up but ended up just coughing, and spitting out blood, the sight of it making my stomach churn. The attacker walked up behind me and from the corner of my eye, I could see he had a sword in one hand, while his other hand was curled into a fist at his side. He wore all black and had a funny foot symbol on his shirt. I coughed once more before turning to face him, my eyes showing no fear. I never showed it, even if that's what I felt. I tried to be tough so no one would mess with me. I was no Mary-sue, I assure you.

A mask covered almost all of his face, except for his eyes. They were cold, black eyes. He punched me back down as I tried to get up, and I flew back into a trash can. He picked up his sword and did some crazy ninja moves with it, then sliced my right arm, the front part of the blade going deep into my skin. I watched wide eyed as the crimson blood - tons of it - slowly started to come out of the cut, and then the pain started to sink in and I was screaming. He quickly withdrew his sword, the blood flying out in huge specks, and jumped a few steps back.

I gripped my arm and sank to my knees, the tears that I had been suppressing finally coming down like a waterfall. I sat there, writhing in pain as he just stood there and watched. What did he even want with me? He started running at me again, this time his sword held between both hands. This time, I knew he was aiming to kill me. I squeezed my eyes shut and bid the world goodbye. The thought of seeing my mother and father again almost made me a bit hopeful. It felt like minutes as I waited for death. And then I realized, it had been a few minutes, and I was still alive. Right?

I hesitantly opened my eyes, and a blurry green figure, no, a few blurry green figures were standing in front of me. My eyes widened a bit as I noticed they had shells. _Tortoises?_ I thought to myself. _Or…turtles…but…how?_ The pain in my arm, everywhere really, was so intense I started to get dizzy. Maybe I'm just seeing things because I'm dizzy from losing so much blood. There's no way like, four giant turtles are standing in front of me right now. Suddenly one of them turned to me. It looked like he was wearing a blue mask, the white part covering his eyes.

"Donatello." He said, his voice reminding me that of Zatch's, "Go tend to her wounds, see if she's alright, we'll handle this goon." The one turned to me, wearing a purple mask, and nodded at the blue one. He walked over and I inched back, even if it hurt to do so. All I could think was: WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL? !

"There there it's okay." He said somewhat soothingly, "Please just let me see that wound, it's really bad by the looks of it. Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you." Upon hearing this one talk too, my eyes went wide again and I inched back farther again, my back now touching the wall. I opened my mouth to scream, but only managed a small raspy sound. I could hear the other….turtles…fighting, and it sounded as if there were more enemies now. Wait…..turtles…fighting? That sounded so….just….not right somehow….turtles are supposed to be slow, and swim in water, and not like six freaking feet tall. And their definitely not supposed to talk. The one with the purple bandana, Donatello from what the blue masked one said, sighed and grabbed my wrist, making me flinch and try to pull away, with no luck. With his other hand, he took a bag off his shoulder, unzipped it, and pulled out some bandages. He began wrapping my wound, and I winced each time he came in contact.

"This is going to need serious cleaning later, it's a deep wound, it might need stitches too. But for now I'll just have to try and stop the bleeding. These bandages should help and-"

That's all I heard. Everything else felt so distant, I could here distant sounds like cars beeping and people shouting, but my vision was blurry. Was I going into shock? I could barely even process that thought. The pain became too much, and I blacked out, unaware that the four greens creatures now gathered around me. And right now, I truly felt helpless; just like a Mary-Sue….

I hope you guys liked it! If you want, please review and tell me how it was, and if there's any thing I can fix! I'll try to update as much as I can, so please bare with me! Also, to show my thanks to those who review and favorite, ill write your usernames in the beginning of the next chapter, thanks!

-MidnightSIlverChan


	2. Decisions

Sorry…I haven't updated in awhile…I STILL don't have my own computer….and I just moved….and all that good stuff…..But now its summerrrr! So I SHOULD be able to update lots more! :D

Chapter 2: Decisions 

Donatello frowned as the girl's eyes closed. She fainted, and he wasn't sure if it was from pain, or shock of everything that had just happened, or both. He decided to conclude it was both. There was more important things to worry about now anyway. He looked back down at the girls wound, and saw that it was _still _bleeding. That wasn't good. That was never good.

"Donatello….Is she….okay?" Leonardo, or as Don and the others called him, Leo, asked uncertainly.

Donny's face was consorted, deep in thought as he wearily shook his green head.

"She wont be if this bleeding keeps up….I'm trying to figure out what I can use to stop it, aside from bandages...At least for now until I can stitch it up…"

Mikey walked up and knelt down next to the girl, lightly poking her face."So….do we,like,take her back to the lair? I mean she already saw us I think so…."

Leo shook his head before Mikey could finish talking. "No. We cant have more people knowing about us….especially a kid. It could be….dangerous…."

Raph sauntered over then and stood in front of Leo, arms crossed angrily, and in frustration. "So what do ya suggest we do then, fearless leader? Leave a girl on the verge of death who was just attacked for unknown reasons in the back of a freaking alley way?"

Leo grimaced, "No….but…" he growled, frustrated, and crossed his arms in thought. He was at a loss of what to do. Everyone stood for a second, minds all deep in thought. The alleyway's deep smell of old garbage had long since bothered them, they were used to that type of smell, and the honks of car horns and flashing lights hadn't, and most likely would never, cease. This was New York after all. It was a chilly night, but it didn't bother the turtles. The wind was still until suddenly Mikey sprung to his feet, standing on his toes excitedly,

"Ooh! Ooh! Why don't we take her to Aprils? She can help patch this girl up, and then take care of her until the girl gets up! Then when she mentions getting attacked my the foot, and getting saved by us, April can just tell her it was just a dream, and she really just fell on some ice and onto a sharp rock or something!"

Everyone stopped to listen to Mikey, then looked at him, a bit surprised by the youngest brother.

"That's,,,not bad I suppose. Though the 'Falling on ice and onto a sharp rock' part will need some work." Donny said slowly, "But bothering April with such a heavy task…"

"Do we _look_ like we have much of a choice?" Raph stated," 'Sides, April wont mind. Shes a big girl now she can handle it."

Leo nodded, "Alright then, I guess that'll have to do. We have to hurry anyway, the girl could go into some sort of coma or something any minute from losing all that blood."

"Leo, she wouldn't go into a coma." Don stated dryly, "The amount of blood she's lost right now is one of the causes of her passing out, and if her wound continues to bleed, she could go into Hypovolemic shock…from my calculations, and this could be wrong, it looks like she's lost at least a pint of blood. That shouldn't affect her to much, and if we can stop the bleeding, her body will regenerate the red blood cells. If she lost 2-3 pints, it wouldn't affect her to much, though shed be pretty weak for awhile.3-4 pints of blood loss will produce severe symptoms and blood transfusion will likely be necessary. We have to try and prevent that…"

"Yeah. Thanks for correcting me Don." Leo said sarcastically, "Anyway, for now try and stop the bleeding as much as you can, at least until we get to Aprils."

Donny opened his bag, got out more bandages, mumbled an, "on it" and started wrapping the wound on the girls arm. He put on quit a few layers of bandages, wrapping them tightly, and as the turtles leaped from rooftop to rooftop, he could only think one thing, 'Please make it little girl….don't die…'

~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U

April dozed off on the couch, the TV was quietly blaring away, the remote somewhere lost in the depths of the couch's cushions. Her eyes were drooping, and she could feel the bliss of sleep coming on. It had been a long day at the antique shop, and frankly, she had dealt with one to many cranky customers for today. Though as to what kind of customers tomorrow would bring, she could only fathom.

And just as she was about to fall asleep, a loud 'tap tap' sounded on her window. Her eyes groggily opened, and she sat up slowly. Only one thing usually tapped on her windows, the turtles. Sometimes they even barged right in like it was no problem when her windows were open. The nerve.

She slowly got up and stretched, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and walked to the window, a bit angry that her sleep was interrupted. She opened the window and stuck her head out, bewildered when nothing was there. She stuck her head out some more, looking around. Could she have simply imagined the tapping?

A green head popped out in front of her just then, and she screamed bloody murder. Mikey hopped down from where he had perched himself, and put his hands over April's mouth, muffling her screams. April pried Mikey's hands off her face and huffed angrily.

"Michelangelo Hamato, you freaking scared me!" Mikey just doubled over laughing his shell off. Raph jumped down to, making April flinch, and hit Mikey on the head.

"What the hell are ya doing? Is NOW really the time ta be making jokes ya idiot?"

April cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean, 'is now the time to be making joked' Raph? Did something happen? Cause I don't know why else you'd be at my house in the dead of night." She folded her arms and looked expectantly at Raph, who opened his mouth to speak, when Leo and Don jumped down.

One look told April all.

"Oh my god." She whispered in shock, her hands covering her mouth, eyes wide. In front of her stood a tired looking Leo and Don, and on Don's back, was a girl who had dirt and blood smeared on her face, tangled long brown hair, and bloody bandages covering all over one of her arms. She was unconscious. Leo pressed more bandages against the girls wound.

April jumped out through the window and ran over and stood next to Don, facing the girl on his back. She reached her hand out, then drew back. Her wide eyes drifted from the girl to Don.

"Don…how did this…what happened…I mean….oh never mind! Hurry up and get into the house so we can try and help this girl, but you turtles have some explaining to do later!"

No one waited one more second, and jumped through the window and into April's house.

Inside, Don laid the girl on the couch, which April had covered with old sheets so no blood would get on it. Don and April stayed, after shooing everyone else away, and got right to work. Don wasn't a professional, but he treated enough wounds within his family in his days to know how to take care of this one. April would be the most helpful out of everyone here, and she knew some stuff about fixing wounds too, to his relief.

Don had long since grown used to the sight of blood, and worked diligently, but April, though not to bad, seemed to have a bit of a problem with it, and had to look away every now and then. Other than that, they both worked good together, Don playing the role of the Doctor, while April filled in the role of the nurse.

While working, April had decided to speak, "So…what happened to this girl? Why do you guys have her?"

Donny gave a frustrated look, "Well…she was attacked by the foot ninja's, well, one in particular, but I don't know why. Last I checked, the foot didn't go around attacking little girls…it doesn't make any sense!"

April was shocked, "A Foot ninja attacked her? But…she's just a helpless little girl…" The red head looked at the unconscious girl. She had dirt caked all over her, and blood was just everywhere. And she only looked to be like, 10 years old. April was starting to feel woozy, but she tried to remain strong. April just didn't understand. "Her parents must be worried sick…" She mumbled. Donny slowly nodded his head, deep in concentration as he stitched the girls wound up.

"I can only imagine what they must be feeling right now…"

~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~

After the, "desperate operation" as Mikey called it, Don and April flopped down in wooden chairs, exhausted and stressed. Fixing up the girls wound wasn't easy, the girl had lost so much blood, almost 2 and a half pints altogether, which was a lot for her small body, and April was seriously debating whether or not to take the girl to the hospital for a blood transfusion. But how could she? How would she explain what happened without giving to much away?

"You could say she got mauled by a bear! Or a rabid dog!" suggested Mikey eagerly when April brought up the idea of heading to the hospital.

Everyone just pretended they didn't hear the orange banded turtle's idea.

"Maybe you should just wait until she gets up, then see what she wants to do from there. It should be her choice I suppose." Leo tried to explain. April bit her lip.

"I…suppose so…"

"Yeah just wait 'till the kid gets up." Raph voted.

"But April we cant be here when she wakes up. She already saw us once, but when she wakes up, we need you to explain to her when she brings it up, that seeing us was just a dream, same thing with the foot ninja." Don said, rubbing his head and getting up. "I want to figure out why the Foot attacked her..."

April looked at them for a second, then sighed. "Got it."

"Thank you April, we owe you one." Leo smiled.

"You bet you do!" She grinned.

The turtles each waved goodbye and jumped out the window, but Don hesitated. "Um…April?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks a lot. If there's any news on her condition, can you tell us?"

"Sure Don. No problem."

Don smiled again and hopped out into the chilly night air.

XuXuXuXuXuXuXu

Hi! Um sorry if this chapter was boring! I just wanted to explain the details in between Riri's getting attacked, and how she was taken care of, and how losing a lot of blood, unlike in other fanfictions apparently, is a BIG deal! Not just put some bandages on and BAM the characters fine. :/ Sorry it just irks me how some writers skip over that... But ill try and make the next chapter, longer if you guys want, and better! Riri will wake up! Please continue reading! Ill try and update faster! Thanks you guys!

-Midnightsilverchan


	3. Awakening

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

Everything hurt when I opened my eyes.

My head was pounding in my skull, my right arm was throbbing, and I felt like I could puke.

A dim sunlight shone through the windows, the sky slightly dark, which meant it was getting close to evening. I blinked, and when I looked around, I realized something.

This was NOT my house.

It seemed I was in a living room of some sort, but it certainly wasn't my living room. The floors in this living room were wooden, whereas the floors in my living room were all carpeted with a lavender color. My living room didn't have couches either, only bean bags and one recliner chair. This living room had two couches, the one of which I was laying on. It was all a lot different compared to my living room, in my house.

That's when I felt the beauteous emotion of panic kick in, and the only thought I could process was, "WHERE IN THE HECK AM I?!"

Was I kidnapped?

My memory was kind of fuzzy as I desperately tried to remember something before I ended up in this living room. I took in a deep breath to try and calm myself down. My head rested on a soft pillow, and I had a fuzzy blanket covering my body. I pulled the blanket up to my chin. C'mon Riri. Thinkkkkkk. Think. Thiiiinkkkkk. Thiiinnn-

Then it all came back to me full force.

I remembered it was my birthday, and I was visiting my parents grave at around midnight-which now that I think about it, was a really stupid thing to do, even if it was the most private time of the day-and when I went through the stupid alleyway I had to go through to get home, I was….attacked. By a…a…c'mon Riri it was a…um…a…ninja cosplay dude? A guy dressed in a ninja costume? I don't know what he was, but he had a stupid sword and stabbed me…ugh and all that blood…but then when he looked like he was about to kill me, these things came and saved me. Giant…giant green…uh…turtles? I think that's what they were. Maybe they were also dressed up…there's no way giant turtles existed…really…and then one with a….purple mask? Came and bandaged me up. Then I blacked out I think…and woke up here, wherever here was.

It was all really asinine though…but I could've sworn it was real. I remembered the harsh bite of the chilly night air, the excruciating pain of when I was stabbed, then a sort of numbness, and the turtle's cold hand as it tried to bandage my arm…I glanced down at my arm, and my eyes widened.

It was all bandaged up…so it couldn't have been a dream. I was stunned. All on my birthday, the worst day of the year for me, I was stabbed, saved by giant turtles, and now in an unfamiliar place that may or may not have someone who could potentially harm me inside. Was this karma? Did I deserve this for not saving my-

Just then I heard a door close from somewhere within the house, and I bit my lip.

I tried my best to control my breathing, which was speeding up now. Great I was getting scared…but what if I was like, kidnapped somehow when I passed out? What if it was by a child molester or killer or something? I'm really a small person, so I don't think, even though I really, REALLY don't want to admit it, I'm strong enough to fight anyone off. Especially in this condition. Maybe if I unleashed hell, I could take down a girl, but a guy? Fat chance there Riri.

As the footsteps ominously became closer, I prayed to god it wasn't a ninja or a giant turtle or something abnormal or dangerous like that. Cause I was not in the mood to be threatened and/or scared of a giant turtle or killer. The turtle would be kind of maybe possibly cool to deal with later though, since they did try to help when I was, you know, bleeding horrendously out of my arm and possibly on the verge of death and all.

A red haired lady walked into the room then, and I gawked slightly.

Wait…what?

My scary and oh so intimidating captor was a…skinny red headed lady?

I was dumbfounded for a minute, before remembering that this could still be a dangerous situation, and glared at the lady.

She didn't even seem to notice.

"Oh your finally up! You had me worried there!" she exclaimed happily, as she walked over to me, putting one hand over her chest, "Does anything hurt? Do you feel nauseous? Hungry? Thirsty?"

She seemed so frantic and…concerned….it was really weird. Wasn't she my kidnapper or something? But then again, why would a kidnapper be asking if I was thirsty or nauseous? But maybe, just maybe, she was…the person who saved me? I took a deep breath, and decided to speak as calm and normal as I could, as if I was talking to a normal everyday person, and not a possible kidnapper.

"Who the hell are you?"

Okay….yeah…I know what your probably thinking, "why would a thirteen year old girl talk like that to a 'normal everyday person'? Sadly, lets just say I have…issues….lots of issues….

She frowned, most likely at my language, then attempted a warm kind of smile, "My name's April. April O'Neil."

"That's a stupid name." In all honesty, I thought it was kind of cool. Maybe. But I wasn't going to tell my possible enemy that.

"Oh….well…um oh how about you? What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well unless you'd like me to call you 'little rude girl'" Damn it looked like she had some attitude.

"Then I'll call you 'stupid old lady'" Luckily, so did I.

We sat, scowling at each other for a minute or so, before she finally sighed and put her fingers against her head, "Looks like I'll have to be the adult here. It looks like we got off on the wrong foot, so I'm sorry."

"…." I was silent for a minute, debating whether or not to accept her apology. I guess it was kind of my fault for being snippy….in all honesty, I didn't think she was a kidnapper at this point anyway. She seemed to…to….I didn't know the word for it, but there was no way she could be one. That's what I knew. But I still didn't know if she was a good or bad person, you could never just tell from a first look. I looked back up at her face, still frowning in annoyance, but taking another deep breath and attempting to be calm and a little less rude,"…well if it really bothers you that freaking much anyway….my name's Riri."

She seemed to sigh in relief at me cooperating, "What a unique name. How old are you?"

I was feeling a bit annoyed with all her questions, but replied anyway, "I'm thirteen. Now can you start answering some of MY questions?"

She seemed surprised, "Wow really? Your so tiny though! I could've sworn you were ten or eleven!"

I have never wanted to bitch slap someone more than her then. EVER.

Seriously. Why oh why did everyone think I was just a kid because I was so tiny! Its not like I wanted to be so freaking short! If my arm wasn't severely injured then, I would've jumped up, grabbed her by her shirt collar, and shook her 'till she saw stars! So many flipping stars…

Instead of doing that though, I did grab the pillow from under my head with my non bandaged arm, buried my head into it, and screamed my lungs out. Gosh it just pissed me of . people though I was just a kid! I was thirteen! Thir to the freaking teen! I bet you if I was inhumanly tall though, I'd probably be respected! And-

I wanted to scream more, but I was suddenly sent into a coughing fit. April looked over at me worriedly, still looking a little confused at why I screamed. When she reached out to pat my back, I glared at her. She instantly retracted her hand. When the coughing fit was over, I noticed my chest was aching, and I put a hand on it.

"Ow…" I mumbled.

"You shouldn't move or talk to much, let alone scream. You have a big bruise on your chest."

I blushed, "You saw my chest? Perv!" I covered my hands over my chest in mock shock. Of course, obviously, I knew she probably had to cut off my undershirt because it was probably all bloody and you cant fix someone up if they're shirts sticking to you with blood and such. She did, however, manage to save my sweater, which was what I was wearing now. I probably got the bruise from when that ninja guy kicked me in the chest, though. Stupid ninja…

Instead of being all flustered like I hoped, she instead got annoyed, "How else could I have fixed up your arm if your shirt was sticking to you, all ripped up! It was horrible! You should be happy I saved your sweater and-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know I know. I'm just screwing with you, sheesh take a joke." I retorted.

She huffed in annoyance, and that's when I decided to get straight to the point. "So…how'd you find me? Your not a kidnapper or anything right?" At this point in time, that was a joke.

She smiled a bit, and I didn't fail to see that she was still annoyed, but trying to hide it, "No, I'm not a kidnapper. Like I said, I bandaged up your arm, after I found you."

"Was I….in an alleyway?"

She was quiet for a second, before replying quickly, "Oh, um…yup! You looked pretty beaten up. What happened? Do you remember anything?"

"…." how was I going to explain that I was attacked by a ninja, then saved by giant turtles before passing out? It sounded crazy in context right? Right. After a moment or so of debating, I just straight out blurted, "I was walking home but I have to go through an alleyway to get home, so when I was walking through it, I was attacked by a ninja dude. Right when he was about finish me off and stuff, these giant turtles came and like, opened a can of whoop ass on him, and one tried to help me. Then I blacked out. And I swear if you call me crazy I'm gonna jump up and slap you so hard you'll go blind." I said it pretty fast, so I wonder if she even understood it all.

April was quiet for a few moments, before laughing slightly, "Riri…I…I think that was just a dream. When I found you, er…you were…passed out, and your arm was damaged, but nothing was there, and your arm wasn't bandaged up. It looked like you were mugged really."

My face fell, then I arched my eyebrows angrily, "No way…that's a lie! Cause…but I could've sworn all that happened! How can someone just dream all that up? HOW?! I remember….wait, mugged? What could someone have stolen from me?" I asked April to show me my stuff, like my coat and such, and realized, my scarf was missing. "Wait…my scarf isn't here…April was it there when you found me?"

"….no…." Aprils voice held uncertainty though, and I wondered why.

"So...no way…but…but…." The turtles and the ninja….I really could've swore….

Just then my stomach gave off a loud grumble, and to my chagrin, very loudly. April giggled and asked,

"Hungry?"

"Nope." Okay Riri, now is NOT the time to be stubborn.

"You sure?"

"Yup." Dammit Riri!

She frowned for a moment, obviously seeing through my lie, before giving a sly smirk, "Oh okay then, because I just bought a whole thing of chocolate cookies, and there's so many, I wouldn't be able to eat them all."

I cursed inwardly. It was the oldest trick in the book, and yet it was super effective! How could she pick out my weak spot so fast?

April must have seen my confused look, because she grinned and said,

"What kid doesn't like sweets?"

"I know one who doesn't." Zatch. Man he despised them so much, I had to hide them away from him in my bedroom just to eat them! If he even see's some sort of sweet, he goes ballistic! It's harder for Mimi to hide and eat them to, what with being blind and all, and Zatch almost always finds her hiding spots.

"Really? Must be one serious kid then."

I gave a small laugh, "You have no idea. He's like another mom! It's crazy!" Just talking about Zatch and Mimi made me realize just how much I missed them, and I frowned. They were probably worried sick. They might've even got so worried, that they called the police! They were the type who would do that…but oh man, that would ruin everything for us! The police would find out we're living alone, without an adult, and put us in a foster home! The very though made me ready to go into panic mode, and I asked April how long I'd been here.

"Um, for about almost half a day or so. I found you sometime around midnight, and when I um….took you back…I patched up your arm, but you were unconscious for a while. It's almost five now." That was long enough for Mimi and Zatch to flip their shit.

While I internally panicked, April seemed to notice something on me and made a noise.

I glanced at her, "What?"

"Well…Riri, if its okay to ask, how'd you get that scar on your face? It looks pretty bad."

I immediately froze. The whole scar on my face business was kinda a sensitive subject for me.

I glared at April harshly, silently signaling for her to change the subject. Great, just when she went from 'really stupid annoying lady' to 'weird lady that might be kinda cool' on my like meter, she plummeted right back down again.

April seemed to get the sign, and stood up hastily. Its not like she was scared of me cause I glared at her or anything, but I guess she knew it was a subject I didn't like to get into.

"So how about those cookies? Can you stand?" She held out her hand, but I ignored it and sat up, throwing the blanket off me with my good arm. I stood up too fast, making me dizzy because I was still in a weaker state, and ended up falling back on my butt on the couch. I stood up again, but slower this time, and when I finally regained my balance and stopped wobbling, I blinked a few times before turning to April.

"Yeah, yeah I can stand. I don't need help." I mumbled. She withdrew her hand dejectedly, and started walking to what I assumed was the kitchen.

My assumption was right, and although it was small, it was very well kept. I sat down at one of the chairs without waiting for April to offer, and she brought over a big plate of cookies and put it on the table in front of me. She also put down two glasses of milk and I frowned.

April saw my look, "What's wrong?"

"I hate milk…it tastes like vomit…" Man oh man did I hate milk. It was horrible and I hated it! I would never ever EVER drink it! Even if it was childish, there was no way I could ever bring myself to drink it! Never ever!

"Oh I see. Sorry, I just kind of assumed most kids liked it. Most of the kids I know do so…"

"Well don't assume that then. Stupid." This time April frowned angrily.

"Riri your being really rude! I've been trying to keep calm and deal with your mean comments, but enough is enough!"

I stuck my tongue at her, and she scowled.

"What could have possibly happened in your life to make you such a bitter person?" I heard her mumble to herself.

My eyes widened then, and I stopped breathing for a moment. Then I growled angrily and shot out of my chair, making it fall over and hit the ground loudly. April seemed taken aback.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! You don't know anything about me! SO JUST FREAKING SHUT UP!" By then, even though I tried to will them not to, tears started flowing out of my eyes. But they were tears of frustration. Argh not with the tears again! I yelled at myself. Weakling! Baby! Wuss! I tried to wipe my face off with my good arm, getting snot and tears all over the sweater I'd gotten for my birthday. "You'd be like this to if you went through what I did! I know you would!" Okay enough with this stupid sob story. I grabbed my cheeks and pinched them hard, willing myself to stop crying and distract myself. It took about a minute, but I was finally able to calm myself and I sniffed. I was about to wipe my face with my sleeve again, but April grabbed my arm.

"Here, wait, I'm sorry for saying that…Let me get you a tissue, you'll ruin your sweater." she had on a sad face, and when she turned around, I wiped my face anyway. She gave me the tissue and I blew into it harshly. "Riri I'm sorry…I can tell you've had it pretty hard. But you know…that's still no excuse to act rude. As an adult, I have to just tell you that okay?"

I was about to say something snippy again, but bit my tongue. I had been acting out of hand, even though she did take me in and basically saved my life…instead of apologizing though, I stood there awkwardly, my good hand's fingers fiddling with the hem of my sweater. April must have taken this as a silent apology, because she went over and picked up my chair, putting it on its legs again. She then went and sat down across the table, grabbing a cookie and munching on it silently. I reluctantly sat back down, and grabbed a cookie. As I bit down into it, I immediately felt a little better. Sweet stuff always did that to me. It helped. To be honest, it was a wonder I was still so skinny. Zatch said before it had something to do with something called a 'high metabolism'. Which for some reason, Mimi was jealous of. I think it basically meant I could eat anything and not gain much weight. Which kind of sucked because everyone always nagged me about eating more because I was to skinny. Honestly it didn't make much sense to me.

I realized I got caught up in my own thoughts, and glanced through my eyelashes at April. She gulped down a big swig of milk, and I had to try and hold down the cookies that were in my stomach. Ugh I hated milk so much.

When she finished her milk, she finally spoke up, "So do you feel well enough to not go to the hospital?" I had to think about her question for a second. I was still feeling kind of woozy, I think it was because I lost a lot of blood. But I didn't think I needed to go to the hospital.

"Nah I'm cool. A little woozy, but nothing really big…"

April grinned, "That's great then! I'm glad."

Me to April, me to. I needed to get home to Zatch and Mimi as soon as possible. I needed to figure out why I was attacked, whether it was a ninja or not, there had to be a reason behind it. When I thought about it, there was a lot I needed to sort out. Great. And I also wanted to know…those were giant turtles that helped me right…they had to be. Because what person could just imagine all that?

I wasn't THAT imaginative.


	4. Authors note IMPORTANT

Hey guys!

I've decided that I won't continue this exact storyline. What I mean is, I'm making a new FF account and starting over (again!) with this story! It'll probably have the same plot, but the characters might be named different, and it'll just be more planned out better and have an overall better plot! My new account is "kuveii" and while I don't have anything on there yet, there will be soon enough. SO for the few people that did like this story, do not fear! It will continue, but some things will be different is all.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
